


Dawn.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Regina centric, a teeny bit of swanqueen, its sad and anti regina sounding but I love regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: What if Henry wasn't the first child Regina adopted? What if she didn't remember until now?or,The one where Regina found a baby in the enchanted forest, their story together & the story of Regina finding her again.Two shot!





	1. Before the curse

**Author's Note:**

> Please give it a chance! This is Regina centered with a touch of swan queen, if swan queen are not you're thing i still recommend reading as this first chapter is pre curse!!!!
> 
> This chapter depicts the years leading up to Regina casting the dark curse, and the years after.
> 
> set months after the curse is broken, not really following the stories plot line.

What no one in storybrooke, hell not even Regina herself for awhile knew, was that Henry wasn't the first child Regina had essentially adopted. No, Regina had a daughter, long before her son. A daughter, she made herself forget. That is until, the saviour broke the curse. 

It had broken the curse she had put on herself, which was tied to the dark curse she had cast. However, in the months after the curse, and proving herself to be a changed woman, she realised everyone elses memories of her daughter had not been returned. Interesting.

She had also taken her daughters memories of her, not wishing for the girl to remember the horrible choice she decided to make. After crushing her heart, metaphorically, her tears along with her fathers heart where enough to enact the curse. 

What's worse is after she took both their memories, it meant she had no idea who her daughter was in storybrooke, and spent months trying to track her down after the curse had broken on her own. Sighing tiredly, she realised she needed Emma swan and the Charmings help to find her, and she needed to return their memories.

She know what she needed to do, and she was willing to do anything to get her daughter back.

*Many years ago, in the enchanted forest.*

A young Regina was speeding through the forest on her trusty steed, grinning from ear to ear. She felt free in these moments, riding her horse without a care in the world. Just as she got out to the clearing near her castle, a blinding light shout out from the sky, scaring Reginas horse.

She flew off of it, covering her eyes with a painful yelp. All of the sudden the light is gone, and loud crying is heard in its wake. As her eyes adjusted back to normal, Regina couldn't believe her eyes. A baby. A crying baby, that came from a bright light. 

Xxxxxxxx

“What is that?” Cora asks coldly, staring at the bundle in Reginas arms.

“A baby mother.” Regina says with an eye roll, holding the baby close to her body.

Of course she took it, why would she not? The baby was covered in nothing but filthy rags and was freezing. She ran here so quickly to give the baby some warmth, she didn't even have a chance to check the babies sex.

”And why is it here? Last time I checked you weren't pregnant.” Her mother continued.

“I found it, it came in a bright light with nothing, I couldn't live it out there to die!” Regina insisted.

“Yes, you could have.”

“I'm keeping it, whether you like it or not.” Regina says stubbornly.

Cora rounds on her then, arm coming out to choke her daughter. Just as her arm reaches, the baby fumbles in Reginas arms, its little arm coming free from the rags waving frantically. Just then a bright light shoots from her hand, sending Cora flying across the room.

The baby then settled. It had protected her? Regina mused, looking at the little bundle in awe. Cora gets to her feet, much calmer than Regina expected. She had an impressed smirk on her face, walking slowly back to where she was before.

“Well, you could have told me she was powerful dear.”

And that was it, with her mothers blessing, the baby was definitely here to stay. Rushing to the fire, she grabs a soft blanket, replacing the rags with the blanket. As she changes over she realises that the little baby is in fact a girl.

Smiling softly, she coos at the little girl, heart already warming at the little bundle. It doesn't even take her long to think of the perfect name. Dawn. Meaning the first appearance of light. Just like how she found her after the appearance of light.

Xxxxxxxx

 

When Regina saved Snow white, her daughter was well into her first year. She was extremely intelligent, already walking and calling her “Mama”. The magic in her was strong, she would often float items around the room, or smash them when she had a tantrum. 

Regina couldn't tell if her mother loved her granddaughter, or was simply drawn to the power the young child already presented. Even still, the woman ensured that the child had everything she could possibly need or want. So Regina had decided not to think further on the matter. 

Daniel took to Dawn quickly, he had said he loved making the young girl laugh, and would always tickle her sides endlessly when they where in private. It made Regina fall for him more. But then Snow white happened, and Daniel was killed.

“Will you marry me?” Snows father states kindly.

“I- um.” Regina stutters.

“Yes, she accepts.” Cora says with a wide smile.

“No, wait.” Regina starts.

“What is it?” He says, face full of confusion.

“I have a child.”

She thought it would make him reconsider, but it only seemed to strengthen his idea on marrying her. 

“A sibling for Snow? What more could I ask for.” He says with an excited smile.

When a 10 year old Snow met 1 year old Dawn, the girl just knew they where destined to be sisters. Smiling widely, she kisses the babies hand gently, grinning up at Regina.

Regina felt sick.

Xxxxxx

6 year old Dawn finds herself sitting on the floor, looking curiously at an odd looking man with a long name she couldnt pronounce. He was trying to teach her to control her magic, a thought that made her laugh. She already knew how to control it.

“Now dearie, why dont you show me what you've learned. Make a fireball, go on, I know you know how.” He says as gently as he can.

Looking at him and then looking at her mother, the small brunette scrunched her face up. She didn't want to make a fireball. She didnt want to hurt anyone. So instead, she conjures up a snow ball, chucking it at the mans chest before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

“I said a fireball.” He said through gritted teeth, wiping off his now damp jacket.

“That sounds bad. I dont want to hurt anyone.” The little girl responds with a frown.

“How about you start the fire instead darling? Warm us up.” Regina asks her daughter gently.

Nodding at her mother, Dawn looks at the firepit, waving her hand almost lazily, lighting the fire almost instantly. The dark one nods slightly to himself, a small smile on his face. Standing up, him and and Regina walk away from her daughter.

“She's extremely powerful.” Rumple says.

“But?” 

“She's full of light magic dearie, meaning she's a threat.” He says.

“She's a child Rumple.”

“Until she's not, i'd be careful.” He says before disapearing.

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

When Dawn was 9 years old, Snows father was found dead. Although he was a nice loving man, Regina ensured her daughter knew that he was not her father. She was still extremely sad at his passing. Holding both her mothers and Snows hand throughout the funeral. 

“I'm so sorry Snow.” She says sadly.

“I know sweetheart, thank you.” Snow says tearily, embracing the young girl she considered a sister.

Dawn clutched her tightly, until Snow eventually let go, embracing Regina for a much shorter time before leaving for her room. Dawn conjured up a white rose, placing it on the mans coffin before running into her mothers open arms.

She hadn't realised until a year later that her own mother was the cause of her step fathers death.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

Her sister was on the run, seen as a fugitive. Before Snow ran, she frantically burst into Dawns room, tears streaming down her face. Dawn immediatley made the butterflies she had conjured up disappear before rushing off her bed to her sisters side.

“What's wrong Snow?” she says,taking her hand.

“I'm so sorry, but I must leave.”

“Why?”

“You're mother, Regina she- she wants me gone I- I must go.” She stutters.

“What? Maybe i can talk to her, maybe I can change her mind.” Dawn says frantically.

“Im afraid it's too late. Never forget who you are. You have so much light in you, never let that go dark.” Snow says tearily, gripping her hand tightly.

“B-but you're my family.” Dawn says, allowing her tears to fall.

“Exactly, and in time, we will find a way back to each other.” Snow says shakily.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Snow responds instantly, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Snow steps back grabbing her stuff quickly before heading for the door. Dawn stops her quickly, conjuring up a bracelet, one with a small, sun pendant. Handing it over.

“To remember me, and know you're not alone.” 

 

xxxxxxxx

 

14 year old Dawn finds herself filling a large bag full of food and supplies, using magic to ensure her actions went unseen. She has been desperately trying to get through to her mother for years now, with no avail.

Watching and hearing all the things her mother has done in her quest for revenge has Dawn questioning everything. Does her mother even love her?

Closing the bag quickly, she disappears in a cloud of white smoke, before appearing in a secluded part of the forest. Conjuring up a white dove, she sends it, knowing it knew exactly where to go. Minutes later, Snow comes into view, grin in place and dove on her shoulder.

Dawn reaches out, and the dove flies to her hand obediently. Thanking the bird for its service, she sets it free. Dropping the bag she runs to Snow, embracing her tightly.

“I've missed you.” she utters into Snows hair.

“I've missed you too sweetheart.” Snow responds.

“I got you the good stuff this time.” Dawn grins, kicking the bag lightly towards Snow.

“Thanks. How's your mother?” Snow asks, reaching down and taking some bread out, immediately taking a bite out of it with a soft groan.

“Still killing people. Still trying to kill you.” Dawn responds sadly.

“Have faith, she loves you and she will listen to you.” Snow says with a sad smile.

“I don't think she does anymore...” 

“Dawn-”

“It's fine. You've more to deal with.” Dawn deflected.

“Promise me one thing?” Dawn continues.

“Sure.”

“Please don't kill my mother.”

“Dawn I-”

“I know she wants you dead I- I don't want you to die either.” Dawn interrupts.

“I- okay. I promise.”

*Time of the dark curse*

Dawn was 16 when she realised her mother was casting a dark curse. She ran to her mother, begged her not to. She knew what it entailed, knew her mother would have to kill the person she loved most. Except, Dawn didn't believe it was her.

A pregnant Snow had to be restrained multiple times after hearing the news, screaming that the woman would kill her sister.

“We need to stop her!! She's the only family I have left!! She's innocent!!” 

But she knew deep down there was nothing she could do, the revelation left her in tears all night, crying softly into Davids arms.

Except as Dawn walked into the chambers where Regina was casting her curse, she witnessed her mother rip out the heart of her very caring and loving grandfather, looking her in the eyes and ignoring her screams as she squeezes the heart into the cauldron.

Killing him. 

Regina then walked up to her daughter, who had collapsed to the ground in anguish. She gathers her tears into a vial, before throwing it into the cauldron, returning to her daughters side, who was scrambling away from her.

“Darling please I-I couldn't kill you. It was the only way around it.” Regina says tearfully.

“You should've just killed me! I don't want to be a part of your curse!” Dawn screams as purple smoke blasts from the cauldron.

“I'm so sorry Dawn, we can be happy there, I promise.” Regina says, openly crying.

“I was happy here with you! Why wasn't that enough? Why wasn't I?” Dawn screams.

“I- you are! Don't you see? I did this for both of us!” Regina counters desperately.

“No. You did this for you.” Dawn says, more calmly this time, eyes full of betrayal.

Enough betrayal and hurt to cause Regina to stumble backwards, finally seeing herself in her daughter. Regret bubbled in her stomach as she realised her daughter was right, but there was nothing she could do now to stop it.

A sob wracked through her body, her daughter still sprawled on the ground, defeated. Regina immediately conjured a large pink stone, a memory stone. She immediately acitivated it quickly, ensuring to take the entire kingdoms memories of her daughter, before finally taking her daughters.

As she watches the recognition dissapear from her eyes, she releases heavy sobs. Pocketing the stone, she ignores the now confused Dawn, miserably trudging towards the active cauldron, before writing in a tweak to the curse.

That she would forget all about her daughter and her betrayal. 

Just as she drops it into the cauldron, the curse wraps around them all, Transporting them to storybrooke, Where not even Rumpelstiltskin was aware of who Dawn was.


	2. After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds Dawn.
> 
> Much more fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll admit there was more swan queen than i originally planned, but its so fluffy!!

Regina feels nerves bubbling up inside her as she walks up to the charmings apartment. She had worked hard the passed few months to prove herself to be a changed woman. She was genuinely afraid that keeping this from them for so long, especially Snow, will ruin all the progress she's made.

Knocking on the door, Emma answers, eyes scrunching up in confusion.

“Whatsup Gina?” Emma asks with kind eyes.

“I- I need to talk to you, to all of you.” Regina responds, nerves rolling off of her in waves.

Emma notices this, instantly standing back and letting the woman into her home. Snow and David look up in surprise, while Henry grinned and ran up to hug his mom. Regina asks for them all to sit around the table, Henry included.

“Just, please don't hate me again.” She says, mainly at Emma and Henry.

Taking a deep breathe, she begins the shorter version of her story.

Xxxxxxxx

They reacted a lot better than Regina had thought. Especially Henry, who went through a large amount of emotions before sticking to one. Excitement. Whether it was for a new mission, or a new sibling, Regina doesn't know. 

The charmings and Henry all seem to be having a silent conversation with each other, until, eventually, Emma turned to her with a small smile.

“Okay, we're in.” 

 

That's how she finds herself sitting outside Henrys school, the same school she sat outside for months. Sighing loudly, she looks at Emma, who seems to be watching her intently.

“What are we doing here?” Regina asks tiredly.

“You said shes 16 right? Last time i checked they go to school.” Emma says with a playful smirk.

“I've already tried the school.”

“Have you gone in and asked?”

.....

“Gina you seriously didn't even go inside?” Emma asks with an eyebrow raise.

There's that nickname again. The one Emma only recently started calling her, and the one Regina really likes hearing Emma say.

“Not everyone has been quick to forgive. They wouldn't give me any information.” Regina responds.

“So... you thought sitting out here for months would work?” 

Regina sighed again, getting tired of Emma already. They get out of the bug and head into the school, Regina ignoring the weird looks thrown her way. They make their way to the principals office, and after a few back and forths between both women, they finally figure out who her daughter was in this land.

“Olivia James” Regina says slowly, name feeling weird on her tongue.

“She hasn't been to school since the curse was broken.” Emma says, looking at her records.

“Where does she live?” The blonde asks the principal.

“She- she lives in the orphanage.” The frightened principal says.

Reginas eyes widen.When writing everyones new stories, she realised her curse would reach the large orphanage they had in the enchanted forest. She's not completely heartless, so the brunette decided to also bring the orphanage to Storeybrooke, and made sure the children where treated better there than they did in the enchanted forest.

She never thought her own daughter would end up there.

Walking quickly back to the car, they immediately drive towards the orphanage. Since the curse had broken, many of the children where adopted by residents in storeybrooke. Regina had even opened the orphanage to outside storeybrooke, and more and more children are finding a home.

Once they get there they practically run into the giant building. Heading straight to office, Regina slams it open to be face to face with Blue. After the curse had broken, Blue and the other fairies decided to take over the orphanage, seen as the other workers jumped ship. 

“What can I do for you ladies? Looking to adopt?” Blue says with a slight smirk.

“What?! No Blue.” Emma says, cheeks flaring red at the comment.

Regina doesn't think she's ever seen Emma blush at all, let alone the deep scarlet currently covering her cheeks and part of her neck. Regina couldn't help but think how cute the blonde looked. Wait what?

“Blue, we need your help, do you know Olivia James?” Emma says.

“Oh, we have a lot of children here. Just one second.” Blue says, standing up and rummaging through various files.

“Ah! Olivia James, 16, parents unknown, and her real time is unknown to us” Blue says.

“Dawn.” Regina says quickly.

“Well, it appears Dawn isn't with us here. When the fairies and I took over we went through and met with every child, ensuring we knew their real name should they wished to be called it.” Blue starts.

“I know every childs face, but I don't recognize hers. We would have had a record of an adoption, so it appears she has run away.” Blue finished softly.

“How long ago?” Emma asks.

“Since the curse hit.” 

 

Regina slams the orphanage doors closed on her way out, cursing loudly to the air. Emma chased after her, grabbing her flailing arm. Regina desperately tried to stop her tears from falling, worried sick about her daughter.

“We'll find her, I promise.” Emma says evenly.

“She doesn't even want to see me Emma, I broke her heart I- I just couldn't kill her. I couldn't.” Regina says tearfully.

“You've changed. Plus you said you regretted it right? It was just too late.” Emma adds.

Just before Regina could respond, Emmas phone goes off. Reaching in to receive it, she notices her mother is calling her.

“Snow? Whatsup?” Emma says softly.

After a few minutes of chatting, Emma hangs up, grabbing Reginas hand and pulling her to the car.

“We gotta go Gina, Snow thinks she found her.” Emma says.

They get there in record time, there being the cemetery. They meet Snow and David there, Snow practically running up to them frantically.

“She's in your vault Regina. Or- Someone is. The doors wide open.” Snow says quickly. 

Regina immediately grabs Emmas hand, the blonde not even given a second to question it before purple smoke surrounds them, and then they're right outside Reginas vault. Letting go of Emmas hand, the blonde stays put, turning to see Snow and David racing to catch up.

Regina walks in, desperately trying to stop her shaking hands. Walking in she sees her, and her heart drops. She sees her, standing over her fathers coffin, staring at it. As she gets closer the teen startles, stumbling back and staring wide eyed at Regina.

Her hair, which used to be an extremely light brown, is now dark. Maybe it was all the magic thrumming through her in the enchanted forest that made her hair so light. It was also a lot longer, and as she meets the dark green eyes of her daughter, her heart drops.

No recognition.

The teen scrambles away from the coffin, staring wide eyed at Regina.

“I'm sorry I- it was like I was drawn here, to him. I shoudln't be here i'm sorry.” Dawn starts.

“It's okay darling, you're okay. How about you come outside with me? It'll all make sense soon.” Regina says softly.

The girl takes a moment to just stare at her, before following her out of the dark tomb and into the light outside. Finally getting a better look in the light, Reginas eyes widen. Her daughter was extremely skinny, probably from being on her own the passed few months.

Snow and David now stand next to their daughter, Emma reaching for her mothers hand subconsciously, eager to watch a mother and daughter reignite. Snows entire face brightens considerably and the action, and clutches her daughters hand enthusiastically.

Regina reaches into her pocket, which contained the large memory rock, one she kept on her for months in case she found her. Looking at Snow particularly, she apologizing again, before opening the stone and returning the memories to everyone.

The pink hue flew into the air, as well as into Snow, David and lastly her daughter. Regina pockets the stone, staring at her daughter intently. She watches as anger flares into her daughters eyes, before the teenager blinks, and all Regina sees is deep sadness, and surprisingly love.

Dawn practically crashed into her mother clinging to her jacket, similar to how she did when she was a child. Tears streamed down Reginas face until she was basically sobbing into her daughters hair. 

“I'm so sorry Dawn, I'm so sorry.” She sobs, her daughter still clinging tightly.

They pull away after a long moment, both wiping their tears off. Regina takes her daughters face into her hands gently, just glad to be looking at her again.

“I know I betrayed you, and I know you can't forgive me just yet, but I promise to do my best to show you.” Regina says softly.

“I know I- I've watched you be better, since the curse broke. I mean I didn't know you where my Mom but I, I know you're changing to be better.” Dawn says with a smile, but the sadness in her eyes make Reginas chest hurt.

Pulling away from her mother, she immediately looks at Snow, who is openly weeping. She runs to her next, pulling her sister in for a hug. Snow laughs through her tears, holding her tightly. They pull away after a long moment.

“Before my memories where taken, I remember seeing the start of the curse, I remember thinking you where dead.” Snow says softly, tears streaming down her face.

Dawn only squeezes her sisters hands tightly, finally looking at Emma now. Her grin is more easy now, looking between Snow and Emma.

“It's weird that she's older than me, right?” Dawn jokes.

“More than you know dude.” Emma says with a grin, wiping her face.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They immediately head back to Snows apartment, where Henry sat sulking at the fact he wasn't allowed to go with them. Once the door opened, Henry hops up from the couch, grinning when he finally sees Dawn.

Running over, he gives her a big hug, one that Dawn returns slowly. Pulling back he grins at her again, excitement rolling off him in waves.

“So, You're my sister.” He beams.

“And you're my brother, I guess.” Dawn laughs.

“Awesome.” Henry grins.

“You're very important Henry, breaking the curse, changing our mom. I'm glad you where enough for her.” Dawn says with a sad, watery smile.

“That's not true darling.” Regina says immediately, stepping forward.

“I was so blinded by my stupid hate that I didn't think logically. I thought, I thought that they would take you away from me, I thought that the curse would not only get me my revenge, it would protect you and make us happy.” Regina continues.

“But, when I realised I had to kill the thing I loved most, Kill you I- I wasn't going to do it. Until Rumple came to me, told me of another way, and then I was blind to everything again.” 

“But Dawn, you always have been, and always will be enough for me, and i'm so sorry I made you think otherwise.” Regina finishes with a shakey breathe.

Dawn only stared at her for a few moments before engulfing her mother into a huge hug.

“I- I can forgive you, just give me time?” Dawn whispers, Regina agreeing straight away.

Pulling away, Dawn smiles at the family surrounding her.

“Can we go get a burger or something? I'm starving.” Dawn says lightly, delighted in the laughter and agreement she hears.

 

Xxxxxxxxx

Just under a year later, and Regina finds herself scrambling around the mansion to quickly place different decorations up, while making sure the cake wasn't burning. It was Dawn's 17th birthday, first official one in storeybrooke and Regina wanted to make sure it was perfect.

The passed few months have probably been the best Reginas had since coming to this land. Dawn had moved in instantly to Reginas mansion, transforming her guestroom into her own. When Regina looks at it now it was as if it was never a bland spare room.

Henry also lives with her too, decided not long after they found Dawn. Emma admitted that the small apartment was just too crowded with all of them, but still came to see henry everyday, and almost almost stayed for dinner. 

Henry and Dawn get on like a house on fire, it honestly looks like theyve always been siblings, and not just for a few months. She also loved Emma, the pair would even go off and do things just them. Regina has to admits it warms her heart.

Dawn also has gotten even closer to Snow, the latter extremely excited for the teenagers birthday. Another development was between Regina and Emma. After they celebrated Henry's 11th birthday together, Regina realised how warm she felt.

Herself and Dawn baked and decorated Henrys cake together, while Emma and Henry played video games in the living room across the hall. It was all far too domestic, and Regina realised how much she loved it. As though they where all a little family together.

She thought that the thought would scare hr, but it didnt. And later on after his big party and it was just her and Emma left, sipping whiskey in her living room, she told Emma this. Then Emma kissed her, and the rest was history. 

She doesn't live with her yet, but dammit, Regina wants her to. Pulling the cake out of the oven, she jumps as she hears small footsteps, turning to see a grinning Henry coming into the kitchen.

“I'm not too late to decorate the cake right?” Henry asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Not at all, just gotta wait for the cake to cool.” Regina responds with a easy smile.

Henry grins, running into the living room and turning on the TV, waiting for the cake to cool. Regina rolls her eyes fondly before turning back to the counter, already mixing the icing together. A few minutes later and she jumps again as strong arms wrap around her waist, feeling a soft kiss to her neck.

“Mornin.” Emma mumbles into her neck sleepily.

“Well, look at you being up before noon.” Regina chuckles softly.

“Kid woke me up.” Emma grumbles, not moving from her spot.

“Em, darling i'm trying to make the icing.” Regina smiles, mixing the icing awkwardly.

“I'm comfy.” Emma whines softly, tightening her grip before reluctantly letting go.

Regina can only laugh softly, turning to give the blonde a soft peck before pushing her gently towards the coffee pot and turning back to continue the icing. She hears Emma immediately pouring herself a cup and gulping it.

Regina was just about finished with the icing before Emma comes right up to her, tickling her sides. Regina yelps, jumping away before swatting the blondes hands away.

“How about you go and entertain our son while I busy myself making our daughter her cake?” Regina says, eyes widening comically at what she had just said.

“Our?” Emma says, stopping her movements.

“I-I meant-”

“I like that. I'll go get Henry to start icing.” Emma says with a loving smile, pecking Reginas lips before heading out.

Well, fuck.

 

Snow and David arrive a few hours later, arms full of presents and grins plastered on their faces. Dawn was already up, banned from the kitchen where here finished cake lies. The next few hours are full of laughter and love, Regina loves seeing her daughter so happy.

After a long day, Regina had to practically carry an exhausted Dawn to bed, while Emma did actually carry a sleeping Henry to his. Regina sat on her daughters bed, stroking the teens hair softly as she looks lovingly at her. 

“Mom, I know i'm too old but..” Dawn sleepily starts.

“Say no more.” Regina says softly, immediately standing.

Moving in she gently tucks the girl in, taken back to when she had done this every night at the castle. Leaning down she kisses her forehead gently, smiling at the already asleep girl. Getting up, she walks to Henry's room, heart clenching at the sight of Emma doing the same thing. 

Smiling at her from the doorway, she waits for Emma to stand, walking up to her. Regina takes her hand gently and walks way from the door, closing it before pulling her to her room. Emma follows instantly, watching Regina close the door softly.

“Well Gina if my calculations are correct this'll be my 4th night in a row staying here.” Emma says playfully.

“You'd be correct.” Regina responds with a smirk.

“A girl could get used to this.” Emma says playfully, wrapping her arms around Reginas waist.

“Maybe I want you to get used to it.” Regina starts, placing her hands on emmas biceps.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“As in?”

“Precisely.”

“I'd love to Gina.” Emma says softly, eyes full of affection as she kisses the woman deeply.

And which both her children sleeping soundly, and her girlfriend finally going to move in, Regina can finally admit something.

That she's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts, second and last chapter will be up tomorrow!


End file.
